Fate
by RavenMikaelson
Summary: Sequel to DESTINY! The morning after, love and friendship, the pain of betrayal and eternity. A perfect cocktail for our favourite couple. So please R&R, and don't forget to Enjoy! Warning: Sexual content included, mature readers only. Rated M for a reason people, you have been warned.


**Disclaimer: None of the characters used or mentioned are mine. If they were, I could pay for my own studies.**

**AN: Hello lovelies, we meet again! Due to the wonderful and welcoming reviews I received to my first ever published story called **_**Destiny,**_** I have decided to write a sequel for you. Only one more chapter however, for there are many other spins to explore in the Elena/Elijah (or Elejah as some of you prefer) relationship. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you seem to enjoy Destiny, and as much as I love writing it. Please Read and Review. **

**Yours truly. **

–**Raven Mikaelson**

Elena stirred when the sun became too bright behind her eyelid, stretching her pleasantly aching body and slowly opened her eyes, blinking the sleep away. She sat up hurriedly after noticing that she was alone in the bed. A momentary panic gripped her heart, wondering whether Elijah broke his promise and left, but her ears picked up the sound of running water and she could see his mostly ripped shirt and belt lying on the floor. She touched her still sensitive lips with her fingertips, remembering his possessive passionate kisses and couldn't help the happy grin that threatened to split her face in half.

She stood undecided for a moment. Slip into the shower with Mr 'sex-on-legs' Mikaelson or coffee and breakfast? She bit her lip to smother the defeated groan as her tummy rumbled. _Fine, coffee it is then, _she thought to herself. She stumbled upon another dilemma as her bathrobe was nowhere in sight and her top and knickers torn. She picked up Elijah's white shirt and noticed it still had a few buttons intact so she quickly shrugged it on and went downstairs. No use in pulling on too much clothes anyway, surely they were allowed to have a lie in.

The delicious smell of freshly brewed coffee started spreading through the kitchen, only adding to her good mood as she found herself humming an Anita O'Day song while preparing a fruit salad. The juices of a sweet smelling orange were running down her wrist as she sang to herself.

"He says, "Murder", he says

Every time we kiss

He says, "Murder", he says

Keep it up like this

He says, "Murder", he says

In that impossible tone

It will bring on nobody's murder but his oooo-eeep!" she squealed as two strong arms slipped around her waist and she was pulled to a damp, warm chest.

Elijah chuckled, enjoying the startled beat of her heart. "I did not know you could sing so well, sweet Elena." he whispered in her ear sensually.

She leaned her back against him and offered him a finger to lick off the orange juices running everywhere. "I don't know about singing well, but I have always loved the 40s. Mum used to play a lot of music from that era." she explained as his talented tongue laved her fingers clean, shuddering as she remembered it exploring other parts of her body last night. "What did you do during the 40s?" she asked, getting back to cutting up the fruit.

Elijah picked up two mugs and poured them both some coffee, adding a generous portion of sugar and cream to Elena's while preferring his own black and perfectly bitter. "Niklaus left to participate in the war, they have always fascinated him, and apparently the younger Salvatore did so as well so he wished to keep an eye on him in Egypt. I stumbled upon Damon entertaining the ladies left behind by their warring husbands on my way through America, but after seeing the damage the war was inflicting on this society, I left for Europe. I stayed at the island of Knossos for most of the decade with a group of archaeologists." he took a sip of his coffee and looked at her, noticing she was eying his naked chest appreciatively. She was just as beautiful in the morning as she was in the evening. Her hair was mused from sleeping and their love-making, her eyes bright and smile content. His shirt was large enough to cover most of her backside but her slender legs seemed to go on forever, tantalising him with every move. He could remember perfectly well how they gripped his waist in a moment of passion and found himself longing for more.

She blushed, noticing his heated look before finishing the fruit salad and cleaning up the worktop. "Knossos must be beautiful. It is one of the places I would love to explore one day." She said wistfully as she turned back towards him only to find him mere inches away.

He leaned so close she thought he will kiss her but just like the first time they met, his head moved lower to her neck and inhaled delicately before coming back up with a small smile.

"You still smell of our love-making, Miss Gilbert. I am toying with the thought of not allowing you a shower just to keep you this way." he said softly, with a happy little grin.

She loved this playful side of him that not many got to see. "Why Mr Mikaelson, I have a far better idea. How about you let the human get her share of food and caffeine in order to function properly, and then join her in the shower. That way, your...scent legacy shall we call it, will not be completely lost." she winked teasingly, leaning back against the sink.

As she gripped the counter behind her with both her hands, the shirt parted as all of the buttons at the bottom have been torn off. He took in her soft olive skin, rounded belly button, tantalising hipbones and the triangle of coarse dark curls at the apex of her thighs. A soft growl escaped his lips as he pulled their bodies close and kissed her deeply yet gently.

"Mmmm...Mr Mikaelson you keep on spoiling me. First such a pleasurable goodnight kiss, and now treating me to a good morning kiss as well? I find myself flattered." she purred against his cheek, pressing a soft kiss to the shadow of stubble there.

His hands slipped beneath the shirt over her back before sliding lower and hooked beneath her thighs. He lifted her up effortlessly until she was settled on the counter, her exposed core pressed against the front of his trousers as he has wedged his way between her spread thighs.

"I was planning on a good afternoon kiss as well, as a new tradition perhaps. What do you say, Miss Gilbert?" he nipped at her neck, his fingers circling her hipbones sensually.

"What a bold proposal, Mr Mikaelson. I love it. But that would require for you to spend time with me every day. As an honourable gentleman, I am sure you would wish to fulfil your obligations on schedule." She whispered into his hair as his lips trailed a path from her collarbone, downwards between her breasts.

"Indeed, Miss Gilbert. However, to be able to spend such an amount of time with you, we will have to think of an excuse or an explanation for your friends and my family."

She sighed, her hand playing with the soft hair at the back of his neck. "Klaus is not going to like the fact that his brother is shacking up with his doppelganger and Rebekah already wants to kill me anyway. Stefan and Damon will be furious, Jeremy disappointed, Bonnie judgemental and Caroline...well, she just might be the only one who will understand considering Klaus is infatuated with her. Sounds like a piece of cake." she chuckled nervously. In all honesty, it bothered her how she will be judged for wanting to be happy. She was the one with morals and principles, upholding her parents' traditions, or so everyone thought. But no one saw that she just wanted her brother and friends safe and happy, and to be able to be happy herself.

Elijah straightened up and held her face in his palms, making her focus both on his words and eyes that were filled with adoration. "We will always be judged for our actions, sweet Elena. Your guilt and conscience are both a part of your humanity, which is something I have long learnt to appreciate about you. You have faced challenges in life that one so young should not have to, yet you remained virtuous, generous and loving. People often seek happiness without realising that they already are happy. It is merely about one's perception. Do not let someone's judgement cloud your perception of happiness." He kissed one of her temples, then the other one and finally pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "And as for Niklaus, I know my brother well enough to deduct that were we merely 'shaking up' as you put it, he would hardly raise an eyebrow. Now, you may consider me old fashioned but in my time, we courted women and I believe you worth more than a casual interest on my part. And Niklaus finding out about my intent to court you may just be the reason for trouble." he whispered against her lips, before kissing her with utmost tenderness.

Elena was stunned by his openness. He was letting her know that his intentions with her were honest and honourable. She saw him tear a man's heart out through his chest without a single twitch in the eye. But with her, he was open, honest and attentive. And with him she was always safe, independent and most of all, herself. She caressed his cheek gently, smiling at him lovingly.

"I would like nothing more than for you to court me, dear Elijah." she whispered happily and embraced him tightly. He held her close, rubbing her back gently and just enjoying the moment. The way their relationship was progressing was unlike any other he had ever experienced. Most likely because she was such a unique person and he could not be more content with their easy progress.

They were brought back into reality when the front door opened and several people stepped into the house. Elijah quickly pulled Elena from the counter to stand behind him, taking a protective stance in front of her half-naked form just as Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy stepped into the kitchen. There was a moment of complete silence in the room before the questions begun.

"Hiding behind your Original lover?" drawled Damon in his usual sarcastic manner.

Elena stepped next to Elijah, holding the shirt close to her body, considering it was barely long enough. The girls gasped at her state of undress and Caroline disappeared suddenly only to return in a second and threw her a bathrobe to cover herself up. Elena gave her a grateful look before stepping behind Elijah once more to put it on. Once covered, she was much more confident in taking her place by Elijah's side and taking his hand in mutual support.

"I have no other reasons to hide behind 'my Original lover' as you put it, than my state of undress. I can answer for myself, so you may as well start with the intervention because that is what this looks like." she motioned at their 'power in numbers' assembly.

"How about you start with why you stopped Esther from killing Klaus?" asked Stefan completely dispassionately. Elena could see he has locked his emotions away completely like he has been doing lately around her.

She looked at Caroline, who looked straight back at her without an ounce of remorse even though they both knew she was the only one who could have told the group about last night's happenings. "The price was too high." she replied simply, yet her meaning was loud and clear.

"Are you kidding? Getting rid of the rest of them is like a bonus! No offence man." The elder Salvatore motioned carelessly towards the only Original in the room.

"None taken." Elijah replied courteously, his hand tightening imperceptibly on Elena's. He could sense they were not here to simply talk, considering they had the witch with them. If they were just a group of vampires trying to ambush Elena and him, they would already be dead, their hearts separated from their bodies. But he could hardly harm Elena's friends without her detesting him for it.

Elena took turn to look at them all. "Look guys. There will always be a way to appease Klaus. A pint of my blood here or there to keep him happy with his hybrids is a price I am prepared to pay for your safety and happiness. I love all of you, but why should I have to defend my happiness?" she asked.

This time it was Caroline who stepped closer. "You owe that much to us. We love you, but it always seems to be one of us who pays the price for your protection. Don't get us wrong, we would never wish you harm, we just want to know why."

Elena shook her head. "We have all lost something while trying to stay alive and stick together. I have never asked any of you to put your lives on line for me. Whenever I object, you either call me a martyr or deem my own decision not worthy of consideration. I'm sorry but if I was to talk to you about whatever relationship I have with Elijah, it would be of my own will and in my own time. I would tell my best friends who are concerned with my happiness, not a Spanish Inquisition squad." she said evenly, feeling strong by her lover's side. Elijah has always let her fight her own battles, only encouraging her in his silent way and she was grateful.

Elijah cleared his throat, his gaze never leaving the elder Salvatore brother. "May I point out that you are not the right candidate to question Elena's morals or decisions since you yourself spent the night with my sister? Is it only for you to enjoy 'shacking up' with my family?" he asked in a neutral tone, knowing that piece of information might still hurt Elena. The hypocrisy of her friends was clear as the light of the day to him, especially since he could still smell his sister's perfume on the young vampire's skin, but knew Elena preferred to think well of those she loved.

Elena gasped, gripping his hand tighter. "So it is fine to judge me while sleeping with someone who wants to kill me? Thanks guys. I would like for you to leave now." she said vehemently, standing her ground, completely disappointed.

"I don't think so." Jeremy stepped forward. "This is my house as well. Guys..." he nodded and all hell broke loose.

Bonnie sent a powerful migraine Elijah's way as Stefan, Damon and Caroline staked him with thick wooden stakes in several places to at least slow him down even if they could not kill him. He cried out in pain, pushing Elena away to get her out of the middle of the madness. The pain was bad but he had experienced much worse in his thousand years of existence.

"Elijah! No! Please stop hurting him!" Elena called, desperately trying to get to her lover to help him but Jeremy was holding her back, giving the others the space they needed to get rid of the Original. She elbowed her brother in the ribs and finally managed to get closer. She jumped on Stefan's back and knowing it would not really hurt him broke his neck, letting his unconscious form slide to the floor. Damon grabbed her hand with a furious glint in his eye and threw her off, not realising the strength he used. She landed against the wall, a sickening crack ringing in her ears as her vision started getting blurry. The last thing she saw while falling to the ground was Elijah throwing his three attackers off and then her vision went completely black.

**10 YEARS LATER**

She stepped onto the balcony of their flat in Stockholm and enjoyed the sound of the night life and the beautiful Swedish language. It has been exactly 10 years since that fateful morning. She remembered the sound of her skull cracking and Elijah breaking free from his attackers. Even with his strength and age, it took him too long to incapacitate the whole group and get to her. By then her wounds were too severe for healing and she was on the brink of death.

That morning, Elijah held her in his arms as she took her last human breath. He had taken her to the Mikaelson Manor, bathed her lifeless body and dressed her in a comfortable silk gown, waiting by her side to see her beautiful eyes again. With the powerful Original blood in her system, she woke up to her new life fairly quickly, disoriented from her surroundings.

_She woke up, gasping for breath and frantically searching her surroundings for something to hold on to in her disoriented state._

"_Elena... focus on my voice. It will soon be over, you are safe." his deep smooth voice sounded from her left. _

_She could feel it sliding over her and soothing her. Very slowly, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them and focusing on the beautiful man by her side._

"_Elijah, what happened?" she asked softly, seeing the worry in his face. She reached up to rub the side of his face but her limbs still felt quite heavy, so she was a bit clumsy. He caught her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles._

"_Shh, just lie back and give your body time to wake. What do you remember?" he asked, wanting to know where to start the story._

"_I broke Stefan's neck because they were hurting you and it pissed Damon off so he threw me off. Then I hit my head and...I think that's it." She said slowly, trying to sort through her memories._

"_I managed to break free and take them down but it took me too long to get to you. Your injuries were too severe to heal even for my blood. I watched you die, knowing you drank from me last night. Your body is in transition as we speak." he finished softly, telling her the truth as she deserved it._

That night she cried, raved and went through heights and lows as the moods, memories and feelings crashed over her like a giant wave. And through it all he held her, guided her and silently supported her. After completing the transition with a blood bag, she took a moment just to breathe even though she didn't need to anymore, and decided to deal with it. In her life filled with all sorts of supernatural beings, it was inevitable her doppelganger status would bring upon her harm or death one day. It happened sooner than she would have like and in a way that made her inconsolable just thinking about it, but at the end of the day it was her fate and she had an eternity to live.

She did not want to see or hear from anyone, so they left. All she took with her was her diary and a few family heirlooms mum and Jenna wanted her to have. They drove into the night and she asked him to show her his most favourite placed. So he did. They travelled for 7 years all around Europe and Asia, discovering history, art, literature and languages until one day he took her to Sweden. The Mikaelson family originated in Scandinavia and Elijah quickly learn the new phrases of the old language alongside her. They loved the country and culture so much they decided to buy a spacious apartment in the centre of Stockholm, and a small deserted cabin near Svenstavik. Not only did she love to walk and run freely in the nature, but it meant getting Elijah out of his suit and that always made her smile.

She has perfected her control over bloodlust and emotions over the years, Elijah ever patient in his tutoring and never judgemental when she snapped and accidentally killed someone. Those were the moments when guilt got the worst of her. But they managed. Courting turned into a deep bond of love, and she could no longer imagine the rest of her eternity without him. Was this what Damon has wished her when they met first? A love that consumes her, and getting everything she wanted in life?

So lost in thought, she did not hear him sneak up on her and jumped slightly as his arms embraced her thin frame. "What are you thinking about?" he asked softly, nibbling at her shoulder teasingly and enjoying her ticklish giggles.

"Just how happy I am to be here with you. I don't know what I would have done had you not been there for me." she turned around in his embrace and kissed the corner of his mouth, a small affectionate gesture he always loved to receive.

"Happy ten vampire years, my sweet Elena." he winked, knowing she always found it funny having two birthdays. And they celebrated both, her real one and the vampire one as well. Another tradition they upheld with pleasure.

"Why thank you, Mr Mikaelson. Still a baby vamp, I know. I have to say the age difference between us should be in the book of Guinness World Records." she chuckled and rested her cheek against his shoulder. "That reminds me, we have to go shopping soon. Caroline's birthday is only a couple of weeks ago and I want to get her something before we meet everyone in Paris." She sighed, contemplating what gift could possibly be suitable for her best friend this year.

Elijah groaned softly. "Niklaus will go overboard with the whole affair as always. Gods forbid Caroline doesn't like something." he drawled with a hint of sarcasm at his brother's antics.

It took one long year after she was turned for her to finally come back to Mystic Falls and face Jeremy and the rest of her dysfunctional 'framily' as she liked to call them. They have all apologised profusely and after a few tearful days they finally got round to repairing their relationships. Jeremy and Bonnie were moving away after that summer to go to college and to explore more of Bonnie's magical abilities.

Tyler cheated on Caroline with a werewolf girl he met while breaking the sire bond in the Appalachians and she finally realised the world was her oyster, with the gentle coaxing from Klaus of course. It took him following her to Paris and an extravagant amount of effort and good will gestures to finally get her on a date. They were happy ever since, their disagreements load and passionate but usually quickly solved the same night. She even managed to persuade him not to kill Damon for destroying his chances at a hybrid army. Elijah liked to joke that his brother's alpha male days were gone the moment she had him wrapped around her pinkie.

Facing Stefan and Damon was the most difficult part but after breaking a few pieces of furniture and drinking a bottle of bourbon, they were finally settled and talked it out. Unsurprisingly, a few years later Stefan ran into Katherine while brooding in Italy and sparks flew yet again. More shocking was the fact that while still mostly casual, Damon and Rebekah were sort of an item. The sarcastic duo, as Elena called them often accompanied by a monumental eyeroll, was mostly amusing when not annoying the life out of everyone. Over all, they we dysfunctional but happy and everyone in their little framily always looked forward to the birthdays and other occasions to get together.

She chuckled at his gloomy attitude and caressed his smooth cheek. "You may be old and grumpy but let us baby vampires enjoy the parties, presents and the squealing necessary to accompany the whole experience." she grinned.

He pressed her against the railing on the balcony and sucked on her pulse point. "Well, since it is your 10th vampire birthday, you may choose the program. What will it be, Mrs Mikaelson?" he whispered heatedly into her ear.

She shuddered at the passion he spoke with only when they were alone. Her arms tightened around his shoulders, never wanting to let him go. "Say it again..." she whispered.

"Mrs Mikaelson." he whispered in her ear, his voice husky with arousal.

She couldn't get enough of hearing him call her his own. Elijah asked her to marry him legally six months ago while visiting London for a weekend and the same night they had a simple ceremony, just the two of them and the registry office. For some, marriage was a promise before God, for others a legal piece of paper. For Elijah and Elena, it was the perfect end of the first decade spent together.

"Mmmm... you are at my mercy tonight, Mr Mikaelson. My birthday, my choice." she purred against his cheek, pressing her body into his sensually. "Now kiss me." she barely managed to whisper before his lips pressed against hers in a kiss filled with their mutual passion. Her lips parted for his talented tongue, welcoming him home like a lost traveller. She pushed him off suddenly, breaking their kiss only for a second as she curled her legs around his waist like a koala and pulled him in yet again. His hands gripped her shapely buttocks, groaning as her hips rubbed against his arousal.

"Where to next, Mrs Mikaelson?" he whispered against her collarbone as he nipped at it playfully, carrying her inside.

Feeling naughty, she pointed at his favourite armchair. He loved reading in the plush antique piece with a high back and while they made love on almost every surface of their Swedish flat at least once, that armchair remained untouched.

_Not tonight_, she thought to herself at the battle of hesitation and lust in his eyes. She saw a new inner glint in the dark pools of chocolate and grinned victoriously, knowing she had won. Her grin turned into a breathy moan a moment later as he pressed her against the wall next to the chair forcefully, knowing she liked a bit of pain with her pleasure on occasion. He ground his hips into her jeans covered heated core and possessed her mouth yet again, enjoying her feisty response. Just as he thought her nails will tear his back into shreds, he relented in a gentlemanly fashion and sat down in his armchair, letting her slide against his lap to a more comfortable position. Straddling his lap always made her feel desirable and powerful, knowing well her power over her Original husband.

"My birthday, my choice." She reminded him once more before she let her features shift slowly. The dark veins grew beneath her eyes, fangs extending from her gums. Her hand knotted in his soft locks and pulled his head to the side, feeling the blood lust rising after a few days of not feeding.

"Of all that is written, I love only what a person has written with his own blood." He whispered, quoting Nietzsche who was both their favourite. "Feel my love for you in the story written with my blood across my heart, sweet Elena." her name came out with a gasp as her fangs pierced his skin, letting the blood flow into her hungry mouth. She fed on him leisurely, her body brimming with desire for him as their hands tore desperately at the clothes separating skin amidst hungry moans and impatient whimpers. They wasted no time with foreplay, knowing they were both ready as he thrust roughly inside her slick heat, control be damned. She released his neck at the sudden sensation of fullness and let her head rest against his shoulder at the pleasure. She leaned back in his arms, grabbing a hold of his knees to support herself while she met his next thrust.

Elijah couldn't get enough of her. She smelled absolutely delectable while human but as a vampire, she was even more fascinating. He watched her hips rise, waiting for his hardness to satisfy the ache in her underbelly and who was he to refuse her? They were both slaves to their passion so he grabbed her hips harder and pressed into her tight warmth, never losing the feeling of wonder at how perfectly they fit together.

Their pace was rough and primal, instincts taking over their bodies every time they became joined, over and over again. She grabbed his neck and pressed his face into the soft mound of her breast, knowing it was his favourite spot on her body to drink from. "Drink from the breast above my heart. Let me feed your hunger as we are joined in body and life." she panted softly.

He didn't waste a moment before letting his fangs find a vein and drink hungrily. Elena's pleasured whimpers reached a new height in pitch at the perfect debauchery of their coupling. Elijah let his pubic bone rub against her throbbing clit on every downwards thrust, feeling her walls starting to tighten around him. He broke away from her breast and pulled her up against his chest just as their thrusts became irregular and he felt her thighs pulling him into her with new need. It took only a few more thrusts before the tension in her lower belly snapped, the force of her orgasm bending her body in endless pleasure. Elijah could not withstand the way her walls clasped around his straining hardness and let his pleasure consume him as well.

Gasping for breath and holding onto each other in their post-coital bliss, Elijah slumped back in his chair, taking great pleasure in the satisfied look upon his wife's face.

"Great birthday...I want a repeat...next year..." Elena panted against his chest as she let her body calm down from the heights.

Elijah chuckled, rubbing his hands gently over the palm prints on her hips. It appeared he gripped her a bit harder than he would have wanted in their moment of bliss. She felt the bruised flesh but simply kissed his collarbone to let him know it was perfectly fine. She would be healed in less than an hour.

"I am glad you enjoyed your birthday, Mrs Mikaelson." He smiled, sighing softly suddenly. "I need to get a new armchair thought." he said entirely seriously.

Elena raised her head from his chest to see if he actually meant his words and looked at him completely puzzled for a moment. "Why?" she asked, not sure if she will like the answer.

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly as he replied, still in all seriousness. "It was the only piece of furniture I was able to rest in without imagining your body wrapped around mine."

"Argh, you are incorrigible!" she exclaimed, hitting his chest playfully but laughed anyway, adoring the smile on his face. She was honestly worried for a moment but he surprised her with his humour once more.

He just winked and pulled her close for a gentle kiss. "I will have to thank Niklaus once again for his obsession with doppelgangers. Otherwise I would never have met you, my sweet Elena." he whispered lovingly.

"It was fate." she smiled and let her husband hold her as she rested, knowing he would be there every time she woke up for the rest of eternity.

Fin. (this time for real)

**AN: Thank you for reading and please let me know how you liked it, I appreciate feedback very much. A bit of a spoiler for you all, I am already planning a new story featuring Elejah and two other pairings in a three chapter story. Feel free to message me and ask about the progress. Much love to you all.**

**- Raven Mikaelson**

**P.S: My apologies for any typos or mistakes. I typed this up with a caffeine deficit in 7 hours, in between babysitting ;) x**


End file.
